The present invention relates to apparatus for making ice. More particularly, the present invention concerns ice making apparatus for producing a removable ice block.
In many uses of ice, it is preferable to have one or more large blocks of ice as opposed to smaller ice cubes or ice chips. One advantage of such an ice block is that it melts much more slowly than ice cubes thus providing a cool temperature for a longer period of time. Ice blocks are especially desirable for recreational uses such as camping and outings.
Most systems for producing ice blocks involve complicated commercial apparatus which is too expensive and bulky for home use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,113,359 and 3,274,794 disclose complex apparatus for commercially producing ice blocks in molds. Such systems require commercial apparatus which is essentially not portable except with the use of a truck or other vehicle and which necessitates the use of large brine tanks and other bulky apparatus.
The present invention provides a simple ice making container which can be portably used in the home to quickly and easily provide a medium-sized ice block for a variety of uses. The system utilizes a first container for receiving water to be frozen to form the ice block. A second container which is larger than the first container receives the first container in a nested relationship. A support is provided between the walls of the first and second container to form a space between those walls. A receptacle in the wall of the outer container receives warm fluid into the space to warm the walls of the first container and enable the removal of the ice block. A cover member fits over the top of the walls of the first container so that the first container is fully enclosed.
In another embodiment, a fastening means extends between the walls of the first and second container to maintain the two containers in a nested relationship. The cover member includes a recessed portion extending over substantially the entire cover member to receive warm fluid and includes a spout member extending from the cover member into the receptacle of the outer container.
Using this invention, one fills the inner container and places the inner and outer containers in a nesting relationship with the cover member thereon in a home freezer. Once the ice block has frozen in the inner container, warm water is poured into the recess of the cover from which it runs through the spout to the receptacle means in the walls of the outer container. Alternatively, the warm fluid can be poured directly into the receptacles. The fluid warms the walls of the cover member and the inner container so that the cover can be easily removed and the ice block can be easily separated from the inner container.
As can be seen, the present invention provides several advantages over the prior art. First the ice making apparatus is relatively small and portable and can be easily stored in a nested arrangement. The apparatus is preferably small enough to be stored in a home freezer. Essentially no maintenance or upkeep is required. The construction of the containers and cover member enable the easy introduction of warm fluid onto the cover and between the walls so as to enable the removal of the ice block from the apparatus. Moreover, the ice making apparatus is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, being designed for injection molding.